


Far cry one shots

by Letyourheartspeak



Category: Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, Far Cry New Dawn
Genre: Heck please help, Not deputy, Oneshot, promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartspeak/pseuds/Letyourheartspeak
Summary: New collection of oneshots. SOS send promts





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to send me promts and ideas! Help me get those writing juices flowing again!! 

Female!! 

Reader insert   
Your OC (please be detailed I don’t wanna get anything wrong)  
Cap   
The judge (female)  
Deffo not dep! (Not sorry) 

Rating may change check rating for chapter. 

Be as detailed as you like 🙂


	2. Collateral damage Pt1.

A/N: sorry for the delay on the first part. Wattpad just loves to mess me round with saving or not saving in this instance

Warnings: graphic violence, graphic scenes of death.

Pairing: Faith/ Female! OC (friendship), John/Female OC (Eventual)

(3rd Person)

"Anything else you need me to help with Faith" Harlow asked dumping a box of plant pots on the floor of the green house.

"I need some food supplies picked up from Sunrise farm and taken to the Hot Springs Hotel. Though I don't mind asking someone else" Faith's mumbled absent-mindedly inhaling deep breaths of bliss flower.

"I've got it don't worry" as she passed Faith gripped her hand.

"Thank you Harlow, I appreciate it" The words fell from Faith's tongue filling Harlow with a warm feeling.

Harlow smiled in return before turning towards the door. Faith returning to the flowers surrounding her.

The drive to Sunrise was long but not unpleasant, Oh The Bliss played loudly through the radio of the white pick-up. The pink sunset cast a warm light across the county. 

Deputy had been causing devastation all over The Henbane for days already taking back the prison and three outposts not to mention all the supply trucks being intercepted.

Pulling up to the farm Harlow was met by a man called Oscar. He was a tall man easily 6 foot, older than Harlow too but not as old as Joseph. His brown slightly greying hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"You here for the supplies too Hot Springs?"

"Yeah, what you got for me?" Harlow chirped.

"Just a few crates of cabbages some other assorted vegetables. It's not much I'm afraid but it's all that we can offer" Sincerity laced in Oscars voice as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No worries brother, thank you" Harlow replied with a smile.

"I'll just need you to sign some forms inside then I'll get someone to fill up the bed of your truck. Follow me" Oscar explained whistling to another Peggie working near a silo.

 

Harlow was handed a clip board and pen, signing the appropriate places she handed it back.

"Right you're all done, you're free to go" 

Harlow simply smiled. 

The sound of bullets shredding up the wooden walls behind them triggered the two too duck behind a large crate.

"You shot a gun before squirt?" Oscar asked, pulling the AR-C from his back and a 1911 from his waist band.

Harlow nodded taking the hand gun and releasing the safety.

Waves of reinforcements arrived as the alarms called out to nearby Peggies but the deputy wasn't backing down.

Ten minutes later and the resistance fighters still showed now signs of giving up. Bodies littered the farm and yet still more arrived from both sides. This deputy showed now signs of remorse for her killing. Harlow unloaded the remainder of her clip into a group of resistance fighters moving to a better point of cover. 

"Didn't you ever learn about spacing" Harlow muttered rolling her eyes. Instantly she regretted her comment as if by some twist of bad karma a bullet bounced off the car door and into her leg. Pain seared erupted through every nerve in her left thigh. Blood pooled at Harlow's feet a mix of her own and that of her brothers. She quickly tore off a scrap of her plaid shirt and wrapped it around her leg.

Oscar poked his head out of the hay bale next to Harlow's. She smiled happy to see he was still alive.

"You still kicking squirt" He smiled.

"Just about how bout you?" Harlow was just able to finish her sentence before a stray bullet collided with the side of Oscar's head. A mix of blood and brain spraying across Harlow's body. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she hastily wiped the congealed mess from her face and arms. The sound of cars pulling up filled the air and Harlow's head began to grow cloudy. 

"Not now. Please not now" She begged feeling the anxiety attack creeping nearer and nearer. 

(Faith)

Joseph called the three heralds to join him at the compound as soon as possible. A white pick-up pulled up to the outpost and Faith jumped into the drivers seat. The ride was short and bumpy and the driver drove way over the speed limit.

Jacobs red pick-up pulled into the compound at the same time slamming his car door and he stormed toward the church. It was rare Jacob left the mountains.

"What's going on?" Jacobs voice echoed off the walls of the church. itching to get the over with and return home.

As Faith made her way up the pews Joseph began to talk.

"This deputy has been laying waste to our hard work for days, she's taken three outposts in The Henbane and as of half an hour ago Sunrise farms. No survivors. Suggesting she may have moved onto the valley. If she turns up in The Henbane again Faith you show her the bliss. See if we can break her a bit, John, give her one more chance then you know what to do."

Faith nodded not fully listening as her brothers devised a plan.

"Faith!" John called.  
"Faith, are you listening" Joseph asked brow furrowed.

A hand set upon her shoulder.

"What is that is bothering you child, you haven't befriended her have you" Joseph's voice was warm and calm, quiet enough that only she could hear him.

"No! No not at all father" Faith sighed. Glancing to the floor she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "You said no survivors?"She paused again taking a deep breath. "I have a friend, her name's Harlow. Well she's my best friend. I sent her to pick up some supplies from Sunrise and they never arrived at Hot Springs" 

Jacob rolled his eyes "Collateral damage Faith. You knew the risks that came with making friends"

"A bit of compassion wouldn't go a miss though Jacob" John piped in placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
"I heard they've taken a few Peggies to the prison we could try there"

Jacob looked over to Joseph who had been overly quiet for the past few minutes.

"You aren't seriously thinking about this are you Joseph" Jacob growled.   
"It's a bloody death wish."

"I didn't realise that this was up for debate!" Faith screamed "Who knows what they're doing to her. And besides you don't get to decide who lives or dies"

"Actually I do" Jacob now stood toe to toe with Faith. Her small frame made her no less menacing.

"Not this time, this time i decide and no one else is dying today " She snapped before turning away.

Within minuets Faith had rallied up a small army to take with her to the prison. Dogs howling, anxious for the sweet taste of resistance blood as John loaded up the back of his Blue Kimberlite Z. 

"Thank you John" Faith smiled as she passed him heading toward Joseph.

"You stay safe. I have faith she is alive and will be returned to our family in no time" placing his forehead on Faith's. 

"Thank you Father, I love you" She whispered.

"And I you" Joseph replied turning to his younger brother. "and John,I am proud of you brother, your kindness has not gone unnoticed" again meeting his head with his sibling.

\--

As the small convoy neared the prison, John pulled over. 

"You stay here. If we need you, we'll radio okay" He confirmed. 

"Oh heck no, you think cause I'm a woman I'm not going to be any use" Faith folded her arms across her chest. 

John rolled his eyes. 

"No faith" He replied unable to keep a straight face "You're wearing a dress. And no shoes" 

"Oh Okay" She smiled back. "Stay safe"

The car door slammed stuck as John and the peggies disappeared into the trees.

\------------

 

PT. 2 ASAP


End file.
